The present invention relates the use of electronic tags in a distribution system which delivers clothing fabric, clothing, shoes, handbags, wallets, jewelry, precious metals, accessories, cash, securities, and the like, and in particular relates to a distribution system in which small quantities of several different such products may be delivered in one or more packages to a retail store or other customer facility.
Conventional distribution systems for the process of shipping and in-store storage of varying types of products for retail stores use a mixed packing method in which a plurality of products of differing types, designs, colors, and sizes are packed in one package in accordance with a package content list for each package that indicates in detail the products contained therein. These conventional distribution systems require a new package content list to be prepared for every box. At the receiving site, the expected product data must both be compared to valid data on actual product inventory and, when the package arrives, be updated to valid data.
A prior art distribution system in which a combination package is used and a packing list is attached thereto may include a shipping site having a data processing device which includes a send and receive function, a receiving site having data processing device which includes a send and receive function and a printer, a distribution network, and a communications network. Products that are to be sent to a receiving site are prepared and stored in the package according to a packing list, an electronic copy of which is attached to the package and is delivered to the receiving site via the distribution network.
The distribution system according to the present invention includes a shipping site, a receiving site, and a distribution network. An electronic tag is attached to a package to be shipped via this distribution network, the electronic tag having data to identify the products in the package, and quantity or price data, stored thereon. An electronic tag is also attached to each product inside the package and has data relating to the product stored thereon.
The shipping site displays a work order packing list for products to be shipped to the receiving site in one or more packages. A tag write device writes data on the electronic tag of each package regarding the packed products inside that package. The receiving site reads the data stored on the electronic tag of each package, verifies it with the data stored on the electronic tags of all the products inside that package, and stores some or all of the verified data in a separate receiving site data base.
By comparing both sets of data, the similarity of the contents of the package at the shipping site and the contents of the package shipped to the receiving site can be easily confirmed without opening the package, and the integrity of the receiving site data base may be maintained.